


Valentine

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Lulias, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreRating:WARNING: Shounen-aiGenre: hurt and comfortPairing: Luca/EliasSummary: a Valentine's Day short





	Valentine

Elias Goldstein was sitting alone in the courtyard, when Luca Orlem came over to him with a red rose in his hand. Elias Goldstein stared at the man, as he wondered what this was about, or why he came over.

“What?” Elias Goldstein asked in an agitated voice.

“This is for you. Also, want to be my Valentine?” Luca Orlem asked, as he handed him the rose.

“Um... what?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he blushed.

“I asked for you to be my Valentine.” Luca Orlem said, as he walked closer to the blond haired man.

“But... but... no one will approve!” Elias Goldstein yelled.

“Whatever.” Luca Orlem replied, as he gently kissed Elias's lips.

(sorry this was lame... all I could think of right now)


End file.
